The Shrinking Link
by IdrianWatzon
Summary: Link's taller than Zelda, right?


The Shrinking Link

"I think you've shrunk!" Zelda declared one fine day in Hyrule.

Link blinked, not quite sure how to answer such an outburst. He glanced across the table at her, confusion resting in his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You're shorter," Zelda paused, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "I used to think you were tall. Now... Not so much."

He gapped, "I'm not shorter!"

"Yes, I believe you are," she leaned across the table and cheerfully grabbed his cap, "I suppose I've always been the taller one here," she giggled, sitting back cheerfully, "Maybe it was the hat."

"Give me that," Link held out his hand, motioning for the hat.

"Don't change the subject," she refused his pleads.

Link fingered his food pathetically, "I'm not short..." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"I didn't say you were short," Zelda waved the hat before him, "I just think you're shorter."

He looked thoughtful a moment, then an idea seemed to come up. He glanced towards her, "But you're wearing high-heels."

Zelda glanced down at her feet, pouting at the fancy shoes before turning back towards Link, "Would you like me to take them off?"

He nodded.

She did, and stood to prove her point, "You take off your shoes, _Hero_."

"Of course, _Princess_," he did as told and stood beside her, "Now who's taller."

"Still me."

He gawked, "No way!"

Zelda twiddled his cap smugly, "I believe I still win."

He shook his head, "I have to be taller. See, just a little bit!"

"You're kidding with yourself."

"But I'm not!" Link stood straight as he examined the differences in their heights, "See, we're so close to the same, you can barely tell. I'm taller."

"Sure, you are."

"I am!"

Zelda placed the cap on her own head and stuck out her tongue, "I believe I have just conquered this little spat. Shall you give up now or continue your complaints?"

Link stood rigid.

"Link?"

"I know," he strode from the room quickly, Zelda following curiously. Both forgot to replace their shoes, but neither seemed bothered.

The gardens were lovely, but neither took the time to admire them as they practically ran towards their destination.

"What are you doing?" Zelda questioned.

"You'll see," Link stopped at the stables, searching around for something.

"Do you need any help?"

"No," Link triumphantly held up a few small chunks of chalk, "This'll do!"

He pulled her to a corner of the large stable.

"What-?" Zelda stopped herself when he put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her against the wall, "Link?"

"Stand tall, okay?" He waited for her to stand as evenly as possible before holding the chalk above her head.

"You're not going to chalk me to death, are you?" Zelda smirked, waiting for him to finish.

"Sh..." Link pulled back, grinning, "There!"

Zelda stood back as well, examining his handy-work.

A thin line had been marked where the top of her head had been.

"A line?"

"A measure," Link stood himself as she had and chalked at the pole as well.

"Ah, a comparison," Zelda nodded her approval, "Very thoughtful of you."

"I try," Link stepped away and stared at the lines critically.

"Which was mine?"

"The white line."

"And you're the blue?"

He nodded, a grin splitting onto his face, "I told you I was the taller one."

"Are you sure?"

Another nod, "Never been more sure."

Zelda sighed, taking off the green cap and stuffing it onto his head without a second thought, "Fine, then, you're taller. I didn't think a centimeter counted that much, but you are. Happy?"

"Never been happier," Link fixed his cap and followed her from the stables.

They strode in silence, both contemplating the results with opposite thoughts.

"I'm taller," Link started.

"But nobody else knows that," Zelda grinned, "We wear shoes in the castle. We wear shoes everywhere. I'll always be the taller one."

Link scoffed, "But you'll always know that secretly I'm the taller one."

"I suppose."

"Aw, come on, Princess. You have to agree!"

"We'll see."

They strode on in complaint, neither realizing that they hadn't yet put on their shoes.


End file.
